<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zbyt dosłowna interpretacja (Lacho) by Lisbeth_Rey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057691">Zbyt dosłowna interpretacja (Lacho)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_Rey/pseuds/Lisbeth_Rey'>Lisbeth_Rey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Better Call Saul (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Canon, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_Rey/pseuds/Lisbeth_Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nacho Varga zrozumiał trochę zbyt dosłownie polecenie szefa, aby zbliżyć się do Eduardo Salamanki.<br/>Tekst powstał na akcję Heroes&amp;Villains na forum Imaginarium, w odpowiedzi na prompt:<br/>"Inny złoczyńca przypisuje sobie zasługi głównego złoczyńcy".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eduardo "Lalo" Salamanca &amp; Ignacio "Nacho" Varga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zbyt dosłowna interpretacja (Lacho)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mężczyzna w garniturze wyciągnął rękę. Ignacio bez słowa podał mu kopertę. Nie pamiętał już jego nazwiska… Goolman? Goodman? Coś w tym stylu. Myślami był daleko stąd.</p><p>A więc Lalo znów był na wolności. Nacho zachodził w głowę, jaką strategię obejmie teraz młody Salamanca. Miał nadzieję, że o nic go nie podejrzewa. Gdyby tak było, musiałby działać bardzo szybko. Spakować się i zmusić swojego ojca do ucieczki. Wątpił, aby jego staruszek przystał tak po prostu na tę propozycję, jednak w ostateczności jakoś go do tego zmusi.</p><p>Oby nie doszło do ostateczności.</p><p>Prawnik przeliczył pieniądze, a potem westchnął.</p><p>– To za mało w porównaniu do tego, co dla was robię… – mruknął pod nosem. Ignacio zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał groźnie na mężczyznę.</p><p>– Coś mówiłeś?</p><p>– Mówię, że powinienem brać od was więcej hajsu. Rany, żeby wyciągnąć z więzienia mordercę niewinnego człowieka… Moje umiejętności są dużo cenniejsze niż wam się wydaje.</p><p>Ignacio zrobił dwa kroki w stronę prawnika. Widział, jak mężczyzna rozszerza oczy. Jego pewność siebie wyparowała w sekundę. I bardzo dobrze. Nacho zacisnął pięść na krawacie elegancika i wbił w niego napięte spojrzenie. Ostatnio był rozkojarzony, wiedział o tym, ale nie sądził, że inni będą to zauważać i wykorzystywać. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, żeby taki śmieć jak ten tutaj marudził sobie pod nosem i nie okazywał mu szacunku. Igniacio zaklął w myślach. Do cholery, dopuścił do tego, że jakiemuś nędznemu prawnikowi zachciało się z nim dyskutować! Myślał, że może stawiać mu jakieś warunki!</p><p>Gus nikomu by na to nie pozwolił. Samo spojrzenie Fringa potrafiło zmieść człowieka z powierzchni ziemi. Eduardo też nigdy by na to nie pozwolił… Oczy Nacho rozbłysły na myśl o mężczyźnie. Z jego ust popłynęły słowa:</p><p>– Na twoim miejscu wziąłbym pieniądze, wrócił do swojego gniazdka i siedział cicho, dopóki znów nie będziesz nam potrzebny. Poza tym… Lalo miał pecha, że akurat on został aresztowany, bo wiesz, czyja to była sprawka? Wiesz, kto naprawdę zamordował tego rudego biedaczynę?</p><p>Prawnik uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście i przełknął ślinę. Nacho widział strużkę potu, spływającą po jego czole.</p><p>– Kto? – zapytał konspiracyjnym szeptem.</p><p>Ignacio nie wiedział, czy dobrze robi, ale musiał czymś zasłużyć sobie na posłuch. Chciał trochę nastraszyć tego prawnika, bo na zbyt wiele pozwalał sobie w jego obecności.</p><p>– Właśnie patrzysz na niego – wycedził niebezpiecznym tonem i rozszerzył oczy, starając się nadać swojej twarzy groźny wygląd. Sądząc po przerażonym obliczu mężczyzny, którego krawat ściskał wciąż z całej siły, chyba mu się to udało.</p><p>Puścił go i otrzepał swoją czarną koszulę.</p><p>– Siedź i czekaj na dalsze instrukcje.</p><p>Nacho odwrócił się i odszedł do swojego samochodu. Czuł odprowadzające go spojrzenie. Tuż przed wejściem do auta zerknął jeszcze w kierunku prawnika. Goodman wpatrywał się w niego, na twarzy rzeczywiście mając wypisaną pewnego rodzaju grozę.</p><p>Dopiero wtedy do Nacho dotarło, do czego właściwie się przyznał. Nie znał człowieka, którego Lalo zamordował z zimną krwią, wiedział jednak, że ten był kompletnie niewinny. Poczuł, jak jego serce lekko przyśpiesza ze zdenerwowania. Cóż, nie miał wyboru, musiał w jakiś sposób nastraszyć tego cholernego prawnika, chciał mieć go w garści, bo mógł być użyteczny w przyszłości.</p><p>Wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał. Miał spotkanie z Fringiem i musiał się do tego psychicznie przygotować. Gustavo na pewno będzie miał wiele pytań… i wiele nowych zadań do wykonania.</p><p>*</p><p>Czekał na Gusa na parkingu za miastem. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku horyzontowi. Po asfalcie ciągnęły się długie, nieruchome cienie, które już niedługo miały zostać zastąpione przez mrok. Parking należał do małego zajazdu, Nacho zaparkował jednak w oddaleniu od reszty samochodów. Nikt nie powinien mu tutaj przeszkadzać.</p><p>Zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co tym razem rozkaże mu Gustavo. Ignacio nie wiedział, czy wciąż będzie umiał grać na dwa fronty. Fring był zdystansowany, ale niebezpieczny. Obserwował go z daleka, śledził każdy jego ruch i na dodatek groził jego ojcu… Czegoś takiego nie mógłby wybaczyć nikomu, nigdy. Wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim będzie musiał uciekać. Z kolei Lalo wydawał się mu ufać, ale przecież był… Salamancą. Co z tego, że on i Nacho coraz lepiej się dogadywali, skoro z pewnością zabiłby go, gdyby dowiedział się o nim tego, co wiedział Gus.</p><p>Fring postawił sprawę jasno.</p><p>Muszę wiedzieć dokąd jeździ, o czym myśli, jakie są jego plany.</p><p>Nacho westchnął w duchu. No cóż, robił, co mógł, aby wiedzieć o wszystkich poczynaniach Lalo.</p><p>Zdobądź jego zaufanie. Niech na tobie polega.</p><p>I tu pojawiał się problem. Do teraz Nacho nie wiedział, jak ma to zrobić. Co prawda, ostatnia akcja podczas nalotu policji zbliżyła ich do siebie. Wiedział, że coś się między nimi zmieniło. Eduardo od tamtej pory patrzył na niego inaczej. Wciąż jednak czuł, że mężczyzna nie chce mówić mu wszystkiego. Wciąż był między nimi pewien dystans. Cóż, możliwe, że Lalo instynktownie wyczuwał, że Ignacio coś przed nim ukrywa. Tak wyglądała niestety jego codzienność. Nieustanna gonitwa kłamstw.</p><p>Nacho ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Tak bardzo chciał się uwolnić od tego wszystkiego, uciec na zawsze. Nigdy więcej nie ujrzeć twarzy Gustavo Fringa. Przeklinał dzień, w którym przez przypadek stał się jego własnością. Bo tak właśnie się czuł, jak przedmiot, jak rzecz… Jak niewolnik.</p><p>Nie to, że Lalo był wobec niego bezinteresowny, co to, to nie. Też miał pewien interes. Jednak przy mężczyźnie Nacho czuł się zupełnie inaczej. Mógł się odprężyć, gdy siedzieli w męskim gronie i grali w pokera, popijając piwo. Mógł uśmiechać się do siebie, kiedy słyszał, jak Lalo śpiewa na cały głos, jak zawsze przygotowując smaczną przekąskę. On nie miał cierpliwości do gotowania… I w końcu, mógł też porozmawiać z nim, gdy siedzieli tylko we dwójkę w restauracji, należącej do Victora, objadając się ze smakiem posiłkiem, który przyrządził Eduardo. Takie sytuacje były dla Nacho czymś nowym. Ani Tuco, ani Victor nie traktowali go w ten sposób, nie czuł się przy nich ważny.</p><p>Nagle jego myśli zostały przerwane przez pewien dźwięk, naciśnięcie klamki od strony pasażera. Nacho spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, będąc pewnym, że to Gustavo zjawił się chwilę wcześniej… Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.</p><p>– Nachito! – zawołał Lalo, uśmiechając się do niego, jak zwykle rozbrajająco. Usiadł jak gdyby nigdy nic obok Nacho i poklepał go po ramieniu.</p><p>– Tak mi się zdawało, że widzę twój samochód, ale aż nie mogłem uwierzyć… Co tutaj robisz? Myślałem, że dzisiaj masz wolne popołudnie?</p><p>Nacho poczuł przypływ paniki. Jeśli Lalo dowiedziałby się o tym, że ma spotkać się tutaj z Gustavem… zabiłby ich obu na miejscu, bez wahania. No, może zabiłby tylko jego. Zamordowanie Fringa miałoby swoje konsekwencje. Chociaż, znając Lalo, mógł mieć to gdzieś. Nie przejmował się konsekwencjami.</p><p>Jego mózg pracował gorączkowo, próbując wymyślić odpowiednie na tę okazję kłamstwo. Tak właśnie wyglądało jego życie. Pieprzony festiwal kłamstw.</p><p>– Byłem odwiedzić rodzinę w Santa Fe – powiedział szybko, nie zastanawiając się do końca nad słowami. Miał nadzieję, że zabrzmią naturalnie. – Wracając, zajechałem tu na chwilę, napić się czegoś. Już miałem ruszać dalej.</p><p>– Nie wiedziałem, żeś taki rodzinny, Nachito! – Lalo wciąż uśmiechał się do niego. Jego oczy śmiały się razem z nim, pobłyskując wesoło. Oparł rękę o zagłówek fotela Ignacio. Nacho poczuł zapach jego wody kolońskiej. – Ale to dobrze, rodzina jest bardzo ważna. Co ja gadam… rodzina jest najważniejsza!</p><p>Lalo roześmiał się, a Ignacio w odpowiedzi tylko uniósł kącik ust. Poczuł przypływ paniki i szybsze bicie serca. Za chwilę miał tutaj być Gustavo… Jeśli Lalo go zauważy… Od razu domyśli się wszystkiego. Musiał jakoś z tego wybrnąć.</p><p>– A ty, co tutaj robisz? – zapytał, siląc się na spokój. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych członków rodziny Salamanca, Lalo był bardzo inteligentny i spostrzegawczy. Musiał pilnować się na każdym kroku, aby nie było po nim widać zdenerwowania.</p><p>– Pojechałem sobie na przejażdżkę. Mam tak czasami. Rozpiera mnie wtedy czysta radość wolnego człowieka! Mogę sunąć szosą, czuć się niepowstrzymanym i wolnym… Piękne uczucie, wiesz, Nachito? Nie ma nic gorszego, niż człowiek zamknięty w klatce. Uwięziony, zniewolony… to nie jest życie. Człowiek musi być nieależny, musi robić to, na co ma ochotę.</p><p>Ignacio zacisnął wargi. Lalo mógł mieć rację. Może rzeczywiście nie było nic gorszego. Jednak miał pecha, bo tak właśnie czuł się ostatnimi czasy. Zniewolony przez Gustavo Fringa.</p><p>Nagle rozszerzył oczy. W oddali, ponad ramieniem mężczyzny, który siedział przed nim, dostrzegł auto Gusa, parkujące niedaleko. Strużka lodowatego potu spłynęła po plecach Nacho, gdy widział, jak właściciel Los Pollos Hermanos wysiada z samochodu i rusza w ich stronę. Gdyby teraz Lalo odwrócił się, dostrzegłby Gusa.</p><p>– Hej, Nachito, w porządku? Chyba coś zbladłeś.</p><p>Lalo wyciągnął rękę i poklepał go po policzku, a potem dotknął jego kolana. Nacho spiął się odrobinę, jednak dotyk mężczyzny nie był nieprzyjemny. Niespodziewany, to fakt, ale nie nieprzyjemny. Odkąd się poznali, Eduardo sprawiał wrażenie niezwykle pewnego siebie i bardzo bezpośredniego. Zawsze stawał o wiele za blisko. I o wiele za długo patrzył mu w oczy.</p><p>Nacho przyszło właśnie coś do głowy.</p><p>Przysunął się nagle bliżej Lalo, tak, że jego własna twarz znalazła się bardzo blisko twarzy siedzącego tuż obok mężczyzny. Eduardo uniósł wysoko brwi i chyba po raz pierwszy Nacho ujrzał szczere zdziwienie na jego twarzy. Objął go mocno ramionami i przycisnął swoje usta do zaskoczonych warg. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, aby Lalo obrócił się teraz i ujrzał Gusa… Poza tym, czynność, na którą się zdecydował, wcale nie wydawała się aż tak nieprzyjemna. Eduardo smakował piwem, oliwkami i czymś słodkim, czego Nacho nie umiał zidentyfikować. Jedną ręką dotknął brody mężczyzny, wyczuwając pod palcami jego zarost. Drugą dłoń oparł o drzwi od strony pasażera. Okno było otwarte, dlatego szybkim ruchem wystawił rękę na zewnątrz i zamachał nią, jakby odganiał natrętną muchę. Kątem oka widział, jak Gus zatrzymuje się, unosi brew, a następnie szybkim krokiem wraca w stronę swojego auta. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego widokiem, którego był świadkiem.</p><p>Nacho odetchnął z ulgą. Potem jednak spojrzał w oczy konsekwencjom swojej decyzji, a były to oczy zszokowanego Eduardo. Oderwali się od siebie, choć właściwie zrobił to sam Ignacio, gdyż Lalo nie odwzajemnił jego gestu. Minęła chwila, zanim kąciki ust Salamanki uniosły się figlarnie.</p><p>– Nachito… spodziewałbym się po tobie wszystkiego, tylko nie tego… Cholera, aż tak się za mną stęskniłeś, gdy byłem w areszcie?</p><p>Ignacio drgnął, kiedy usłyszał zdrobnienie swojego imienia. Wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do tego. Lalo nazywał go tak od tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru, gdy udało mu się uratować sporą część ich towaru przed policją.</p><p>Stwierdził, że skoro posunął się aż tak daleko, nic nie stoi mu na przeszkodzie, aby iść o krok dalej. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął krocza mężczyzny. Przez materiał spodni poczuł, że ten jest twardy. To najwidoczniej oznaczało, że musiało mu się podobać.</p><p>– Robię to, na co mam ochotę. Przed chwilą mówiłeś chyba, że człowiek powinien być wolny?</p><p>Eduardo znowu dał się zbić z pantałyku. Szczerze zdziwił się, słysząc taką odpowiedź. Uniósł brwi i na moment zaniemówił. Zaraz potem zaśmiał się i spojrzał spod przymrużonych powiek na Ignacio. W jego spojrzeniu pojawiła się dziwna miękkość.</p><p>– Moje słowa. Nachito, nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać.</p><p>Tym razem to Lalo ujął twarz mężczyzny w swoje dłonie. Przysunął się do niego i zaczął go całować.</p><p>Nacho odwzajemnił gest, zamykając oczy. Poczuł, jak Eduardo zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie.</p><p>Przyszła mu nagle do głowy pewna myśl. Czy Fringowi chodziło o takie zbliżenie się do Salamanki? Cóż, najwyżej weźmie na siebie winę za zbyt dosłowne zinterpretowanie słów szefa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>